Strategies
if you got Special Strategies on Improving Heroes, Angels, Formations ideas, Etc They will be Added here Totem Quick Guide to Lv 1 to 90, +Evolvement (Free Player) Benefits to Totem: All Heroes get it in Stats and Deployed 2 Totems (haha Like 2 heroes with powerful effects) Recommend: Any 6 Totems you Wish, 3 of them i would pick is Wolf, Serpent, and Lighting (ATK Stat increases) the other 3 for Tactical Useage those would include Divine, Spiritsoul, Accursed, Arachnid, Immortal Guardian that sums up your Totems you will possibly need Next to Totem alter >Totem Altar you can get Lv 1 Rares: 400exp totems vs 200exp totems in parts of the game mostly around Any Number #-4, #-10, #-9 for an Example 5-9, 7-4, 6-1, of Totem Guardian Battles its good to guess haha than focus on that 1 spot and best of all PROGRESS to End there is always that 400exp spot for alter on each Level just tough to find lol (Tip) >Totem Merge +Evolvement how this really goes down is how think its going to go... you will need 8 Totems Lv ## (Main Totem) 1 Lv 50, 2 Lv 40 4 Lv 30s Now your Half way there with your Totem Finally were at the End of the Evolvement Easy, the trick behind it is getting 5 Lv 60 totems (Garnet) and your main Lv 59 first than you Merge 1 Lv 60 with the 59, and Every Tier your Feed it your Lv 60 totem thus it will Reach Lv 90 and Keep the Overflow Getting Lots of Exp Chests, and other additional From Craft Master, Alliance shop, Carnival, other events, i Recommend getting the ones from Carnival and Alliance shop there cheap and very roomy haha >2nd Totem Requires: Topaz or Greater to Use This helps you comboize in your Intelligent ways but very Costly what Ever the Cap Says is how much soulstones is to Feed it (simple) when you reach 10stars per level (you will Need about 12k total Dark soulstones) 10% chance increase lol Over time work on finishing all of this to Lv 90 (all 5 totems) took me 1 year to finish my First Totem than 3months for 2nd so in theoery 3-6months per each Totem Good Luck to you all if you find a faster way More Power to you Ign: Soundsinsane Server: Bathin 482-HKT Platform: Facebook Ultimate Angel Power Strategy: Personal Advice for Major Angel Destruction Power: NEVER INHERIT lol all Covenants, Unbreakable, Evolve, Level, Aegis, Aegis Blessing, Awakening +Angel Artifacts = Angel Stats to ---> Guardian Angel Empowers Heroes -->Covenant = Bondments with 3 angels +3 to 6 Selective Stats = Heroes and/or Angels empowerment -->Unbreakable Bond = Covenant Part 2 personally the same +Bonus Stats per Angel +Bonus Hero/Angel Stats too -->Evolve and Level = Evolve up 5% to 50% More Stats +Elemental Shield RES and +Elemental Dmg, Leveling Boosts all Stats up to a specific level = Defensive and Powerful -->Aegis = Effective Status effect by chance Inflicts Heavy Types of Effects +Stats per level of Aegis all AEGIS' STACK in STAT = LEVEL THEM ALL UP -->Aegis Blessings = Each Nightmare you destroy you get a 3 set Bonus of your picking, Deadly Outcome, Libra (30% Crit Dmg to all Units) +Capricorn (Highest ATKer get 20% DMG Received) +Scorpio (-25% of Healing to Enemies) -->Angel's Awakening = Increases the Skill Effects of Each Angel, Stats and Halo, and more Powerful and Colorful effects of your own angel +Increase in LEVEL CAP -->Now to the Nnitty Gritty lol Angel Artifacts = 7 Artifacts and 4 Angel Turn Actions BEST Combo Don't Get me Wrong because you will have about x4 as Much Dmg than a Normal Player all you need is a 100% Hitting Angel, and High HIGH ATK power +Crit for your Angel than Socket (Due Note if you have Mythic or Celestial Artifacts just use all Gems) your Sylvan, Earthern, Flaming and Shadow are the Main Gems.. the Rest i wouldn't Worry to much about Agi (Angel has enough lol no need you will have first strike) Hit (its a 100% hitting no need for hit lol) Angel Res (if its your Guardian Angel Well this is helpful but than you need 4 Sockets or swap out one you don't want) -->Angel Artifacts Empower the Angels Stats, and 4 additional Angel attacks, and Gives them More Angel Power and Guardian Angel Bonus Stats if you really think about it its a Powerful Network -->How to Do x4 to x8 Dmg with an Angel What We need are 2 Artifacts +Eye of Life (Lowers Angel Res to all Players, Make Sure you have a Higher Tier Better the Effect) +Galaxy Ring (Any Quality is good but Higher the BETTER the Effect of power its attaches to Angels ATK power by 155% to 265% Quite a Heavy Dose) Eye of Life needs to be used on 2nd Turn Galaxy Ring on 3rd turn your Angel Attacks on 3rd turn so it Dishes Out DEF Deduction +Angel Res Deduction (From Eye of Life) +Galaxy Rings Power than after all the Attacks, Than the Angel Uses her Power doing Massive Dmg x4 to x8 Power from the Galaxy Ring x4 to x8 from Angel because of the Eye of Life now to Cover up your last 2 Spots for 1st and 4th Turn and Use the Rest of the Artifacts, it all Depends on what you like but i recommend Using these +Shield of Discord (Verys on Buffs) +Twilight Mirrior (HP Shield, DEF Shield Bonus per hit, +Heaven's Melody (Depending on if your Heroes are Dead or Alive, and Revival, Bonus DEF +END) +Compass (Maybe depends on the Verys on Buffs) +Horn of Prosperity (Rages Increase Never ever hurts but if you don't like can use others) +Staff of Divinity (Bonus ATK to all Heroes) +Angel's Necklace (Bonus DEF to all Heroes) While having -DEF Effects going On during the Fight and inflict During Turn 2 and 3 may cause more Power to the Angel Keep that in mind so like if you inflicted Sands of Time for an example on Turn 2 or 3, -42% DEF possibly lol so it adds up in a deadly way, Enoch's Skill that lowers DEF hehe can cause Angels to hit harder Enjoy my Magical Deadly Angel Attack Keep the Angel Power Rolling IGN: Soundsinsane Server: Bathin 482-HKT Platform: Facebook (if you magically Maxed everything the BR is Enormous you can Reach 1mil on angel or higher this way in method) If you don't like my Method and want to Inherit that's your choice not holding anyone against it and or Stay Defensive that is also your choice but i like to do Massive Dmg on Turn 3 hehe Get it "3" times a Charm ?? Eye of life 1 Galaxy Ring 2 Angel Attack 3 lol --> Bonus Covenant having Demeter, Esotre 12%, Varda, Hemera 12%, Theia, Victoranna 12% Demeter, Noelle 15% that's about 12% + 12% + 12% + 15% = Deployed ATK 51% Increase Which is Very Nasty to this too lol Let that Be a Special Secret and i hope you have Most of those angels (i am Missing Noelle and Hermera and i will have 36% hehe lol) and More Covenants Project Super Nova v2.0 to Ultra Nova v3.5 (Blazing Phantom Hero): how to answer it to the letter is this, it soaks up More Elemental DMG, and alot of Normal DMG too, but hers amplifies, i will tell you the math behind it soon *You will be Investing in her and she can be VERY POWERFUL depending on your Element DMG, Higher than Any Hero known* Super Nova -Objective 1 of 3 Get Frosta (Can Be Found in Beach Treasure) -Objective 2 of 3 Get Lannister (Lucky Tree, Carnival, HoC) -Objective 3 of 3 Get Dark Grail (Lucky Tree, Tycoon, etc) Super Nova 2.0 -Get Khaos Cards (Supreme Oracle, Vidar's Boots, Hemera) -Get S2 Mythic or Imperial Gear -Get Galaxy Tears or Glacial Heart (Celestial Elemental Cores) *Optional* Make Her Fire Lord or Ice Lord, would make her a Fire Lord but her Hit is Low At this moment (CRIT DMG is Powerful) Super Nova 3.0 -Powering Up Runes, Stables (Mode D) -Element Training (Fire, Ice, Electro Lv 20, 10stars) -Elemental Trainning (Up to Lv 250, Core Power 1300%) Super Nova 4.0 -Empower Passive -Empower Dark Grail (Level and inscription) -Empower Lannister -Empower to Upgrade +27 -Empower Stables to Lv 10 -Empower Khaos Atlas -Empower Gem Enhancements -Empower Elemental Trainning (Fire/Ice Lord) Project Ultra Nova when Complete <<<<>>>Frosta<<<>>> [[Elemental Powers Modifiers]] ->Skill: 25% Elemental DMG Bonus (up to 5times for 4turns) ->Battle Skill: 19% Elemental DMG (for 2 turns) ->Passive: 50% Elemental DMG (need Upgrade +27) ->Elemental Trainning (Ice/Fire DMG 125%) !!!Core Stat Bonus 1300%!!! ->Khaos Atlas: Supreme Oracle 50% Elemental DMG (2 Turns) *Optional !!!!* Amazon SoulHunter (Like Lannister) Hermera: 9% (Up to 7 Times) Vidar's Boots: 3.2% Ice DMG Seraph's Helm: 3.2% Fire DMG (your pick) ->Fairies (Evolving them gives Elemental DMG) *unconfirmed if only Deployed or All Fairies give Elemental DMG* Gear ->(S2) Hade's Staff (Steals 12% ATK Every 3turns) ->(S2) Pandora's Mail (Revive +Dodge Buff, 2turns) ->(S2) Heimdall's Helm (Increase ATK by 30% when Criting) ->(S2) Promethus' Greaves (Counterstrike 45% of Normal Effect) ->(S2) Chaos' Ring (Counterstrike at 50% of Normal Effect) ->(S1 or 2) Vidar's (DMG reduction and Agility) or Achilles Boots (get hit 4 times have Perfect Dodge up to 3 times) Gems MATK HP HIT Crit Dmg Crit *Optional* Dodge Dragon Souls -MATK (W) -HIT (I) -CRIT (I) -HP (W) -HIT (F) Elemental Trainning -Ice Lord -Fire Lord *going to be picky on which you pick, but Attribute Bonus (the 3) have to Least 2 Fire, Ice, Electro or Elemental RES, all these are difficult to get in 1 go, or Even just getting both Elemental RES and DMG i can explain more later* Fairies->Evolve All Deployed Fairies ->Evolvement lv 10 is 11k Elemental DMG for all Heroes (x6 Fairies) *unconfirmed, if All Fairies help your Team when Evolved* !???! Awesome Fact !???! From the Past if you have known about this (I did) before it was Elemental DMG, it used to be a % and Developers Feared it be too powerful, so they turned it into a Number instead of % (if it stayed Frosta would have a OUTRAGEOUS Power) possibly Break the Number limit Like could you imagine 100% or 500% Elemental DMG from 1 Fairy? ungodly they considered it a bug now... After several Elemental zones updates the Fairies Powerhouse bonus gone.. [Mathmatics of the Whole Operation] Elemental DMG 125% (Fire and Ice Song) 125% (Fire or Ice DMG from Elemental Trainning) 50% (Passive Wild Dance +10) 50% (Supreme Oracle Card) 63% (Hermera Card) 3.2% (Vidar's Boots card or Seraphs Helm card) Total Elemental %% 416.2 %% Elemental DMG [[[DIVINE NORMAL ELEMENTAL POWER]]] Dark Grail Description: Attacks or Skills have Divine Bonus DMG Equal to 170% of total Elemental Stats (Elemental Mastery VIII)->Fire DMG->Ice DMG->Electro DMG->Fire RES->Ice RES->Electro RES Will Improve this.... Lannister Description: when Attacking or Skills Divine DMG Bonus Equal to 80% of character's ATK and Gives 63% Chance to Divine DMG Crit, dealing up to 1.5x (Meaning 50%) *Optional Hero Card* Amazon SoulHunter Attacking Gives Divine DMG bonus Equal to 30% (Lv 1) to Character's ATK Ign: Soundsinsane Server: Bathin 482-HKT Platform: Facebook Category:Main